ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 72
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 72: The Day the Tears Stopped Falling "Well...", Alice said, "...are you excited to see him again?" Andrew was silent for several seconds. "Yes.", he said, smirking. "Can't wait." 72: THE DAY THE TEARS STOPPED FALLING DATE: MAY 24, YEAR 416. LOCATION: WILCOX, ARCHER DISTRICT Alice was born, still covered in blood and with the umbilical cord still attached. Both siblings were crying as their mother began huffing. "Andrew...", she said. "I fear... that I will not make it..." "You have to, mum!", Andrew said. Their mother's eyes began to tear up. "Andrew...", she said. "You have to take care of Alice for me... raise her up to be the angel I had always wanted." Andrew began crying harder. Storm clouds began to form, covering the many destroyed buildings in shade. "You can't!", Andrew shouted. "You can't die, mum!" "Andrew, listen to me...", their mother said. "I'm glad that I married your father. I wasn't able to cope after he was killed. I just hope you don't end up the same when I'm gone." "Mum...", Andrew said as the storm clouds intensified. "Just know that I'll always love you.", their mother said. "Both of you. Even though I knew Alice but a minute, my love will always protect you..." It started raining. "Always and forever.", their mother said before her hand fell flat in Andrew's. There was a smile painted firmly on her face. "Mum!", Andrew shouted as the raining intensified. The baby continued crying. "NO!", Andrew shouted, drowning out the cry of the baby. The rain got ever more intense, dousing out the flames from the destroyed buildings. ~*~*~*~* Present day... Aaron stopped at the daycare. He went inside, and the teacher greeted him. "Hey, Aaron!", she said. "Daddy!", a little voice shouted. Braden and the teacher looked down to see Callum, the rambunctious four-year-old lightning/water elemental and the son of Aaron and Alice. He was reaching out for his father. Aaron picked him up. "Hey, buddy.", Aaron said. "See you tomorrow, Aaron!", the teacher said as Aaron left. "See you.", Aaron said as he put Callum in the back seat, then drove away. ~*~*~*~* Alice's Water Shield landed softly on the ground. She and Andrew hopped off, and the Water Shield went back into Alice's hands. The two stepped into the house, where a fully grown Lazarus greeted Alice cheerfully. "Hey, boy.", she said, bending down to hug him. Lazarus then noticed Andrew and began barking. "Hey, hey, hey!", Alice shouted. "Bad!" Lazarus whimpered, then walked off with his head low. "It's okay.", Andrew said. "He's just not used to seeing me, is all." "Well, if you need anything, just let me know.", Alice said, walking off into the next room. "That's okay.", Andrew said, sitting down on the couch. He pulled out a headset and put it into his ear. A screen came out of it and covered Andrew's left eye. He then called a number. It rang twice before someone answered. "Hello?", the voice on the other end asked. "You got that stuff ready?", Andrew asked. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff